Kintoleski
is the last Dark Fall villain to appear in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star series and unlike some of the others he has a predeliction for playing fair. He also shows up casually sometimes at Pan Paka Pan to buy bread without causing any trouble. He likes to train like a boxer for his fights with Pretty Cure often jogging and lifting weights. Later it is revealed that he is trying to "train" the cures so that he can have an all out fight with them. He is defeated in episode 40, revived in episode 42 and defeated along with Ms. Shitataare in episode 45. He also appears in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! as a villain. History Etymology Kin - Japanese for "gold" (since he controls the fountain of gold). Also a homophone for "muscle" ("筋"). Kintore - an abbreviation of "kinniku (muscle) training" Ski - "Suki" can mean "like". Hence, his name can be translated as "(I) like muscle training". Songs Duets *'Recover the Seven Fountains!! ~Counter Attack of the Fifth Element~' (along with Chiba Isshin, Nanba Keiichi, Iwata Mitsuo and Matsui Naoko) Relationships Ms. Shitataare In episode 45, the two compete over the title of the strongest Dark Fall fighter, and which of them should be the one to defeat the Cures. He comments that Shitataare has no muscles, which Shitataare is offended by, even trying to counter it by showing off her arms to him. Even so, Kintoleski goes along with her favourite type of plan - disguises - they dress up in Santa outfits. At Pan Paka Pan, they meet Saki's father, who welcomes his "regular" Kintoleski like an old friend, confusing Shitataare (as she always interacted with the others via disguise while Kintoleski also went around in his human form interacting with people normally). Daisuke, who doesn't recognize Shitataare, and seeing them dressed in theme, assumes the two are married, angering Shitataare. Kintoleski reassures her that it must have been a joke, and Shitataare suggests that they should not speak of this again. Michiru, Kaoru and Mai recognize them right away. Kintoleski challenges Saki, but she mopes around, still getting over her own heartbreak. She declares that Christmas is getting her down and that Kintoleski and Shitataare are acting way too cutesy and festive, like a couple. Shitataare is surprised and Kintoleski doesn't comment, but it is Saki getting Shitataare's name wrong that makes the fight break out between them and the Cures. They get overpowered, and while trying to stop the Spiral Heart Splash Kintoleski realises that the Cures are about to defeat them, so he tells Shitataare that she was a great warrior and he's happy to have fought with her, his highest praise. Shitataare blushes at his words and correctly deduces that Kintoleski has fallen for her, and the attack forms a heart around them. Kintoleski confesses by shouting - which is a pun on his name. In their last moments, they are looking at each other with thoughtful expressions. So far, they have been the only villains to have a suggested romance without it being a tragedy or unreciprocated (for example, Anacondy likes Boss, but he doesn't return her affection and uses it for his own gains). Other *Moerumba - They work together in episode 43 and combine their powers well, exhausting Michiru, Kaoru and the Cures. When Kintoleski senses a power surge from the Cures, he warns Moerumba not to fight them and even shouts at him when hot-headed Moerumba goes anyway, showing some concern that way. Trivia *Like Kumojacky and Gamettsu he fights the Cures to test their strength. *According to the Memory Book, his design was based on Freddie Mercury. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star